


Touching my marks on your skin

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Come play, M/M, Man handling, Marking, Mild Blood, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, dub con, mild bondage, non con, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: No one gets to hurt Dean but Sam. Not even Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Touching my marks on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



> A/N: So I am a slow duck. This has been…a year. And then I got the date this was due wrong, but enough with the excuses! I AM SO SORRY!!!! [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive). I wanted to write you something amazing, but I hope you like this <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Having said all that - this is my fandom trumps hate fic for BlindSwanDive. The prompt I am working from is: Dean is desperate for some hurting, and might be doing stupid things to get his fix (getting hurt on hunts, starting barfights, getting into dangerous flings), so Sam steps in to take care of it himself. Because he's a good little brother who wants Dean to be safe. And because he also likes containing/controlling Dean, and being rough as hell, and doing some basically consensual damage to lovers. And nobody should get to hurt Dean but Sam.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [farkenshnoffingottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom) the quick and excellent beta. All remaining mistakes are my own. I don’t own the characters, but I sure like playing with them.

Sam could barely contain his growl. Dean was standing there laughing - _laughing_ \- even as his skin purpled with bruises from the poltergeist. Not only that, but blood, bright and shiny and full of life, trickled from a gash across his temple. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t look good, covered in blood and bruises. He did. He definitely did. But Sam only liked them when _he_ was the cause. And Sam had the sneaking suspicion that Dean had figured this out, and was now going out of his way to throw himself into harm’s way as often as possible, just to let someone – or _something_ – else mark up that perfect dappled skin. 

Well, not any more. No one else was going to hurt Dean. Not on Sam’s watch. 

~o~

The lock hadn’t even clicked shut before Sam swung Dean around and pushed him, _hard_. Not expecting it, Dean stumbled a few steps, hands barely stopping his face from hitting the back of the door. But this was Dean Winchester, and it didn’t take him long to spin around, mouth open, probably ready to tear Sam a new one. 

But he was Sam Fucking Winchester, and he was ready. Before Dean was able to voice his complaint, Sam was on him, his hard body slamming Dean’s softer, smaller one against the hard surface. 

Dean’s mild grunt of discomfort both soothed and inflamed him. Turning his head, Dean launched his verbal attack.

“Sam, what the fuck? In case you forgot, I got thrown into the-“

“Forget? How could I forget, Dean? It’s all burned into my fucking brain, because I. Saw. Everything.” 

Dean’s eyes widened as Sam bared his teeth. 

“And it’s not just tonight. I see every single time you let one of them touch you. I see every scratch and every bruise and every mark. And, let me tell you, starting tonight? It’s not going to happen anymore.”

Something flickered in Dean’s eyes. Relief? Annoyance? It was gone before Sam could figure out what it was, and Dean’s mouth shifted into his habitual sneer. Sam really wanted to wipe that expression off his face. 

“Come on, Sam. You may’ve been out of the game for a while, but even you remember it comes with the job. But don’t worry, I’ll do my best to take care of your pathetic _oof_.”

Long ago, Sam had learned that when dealing with Dean, a best offense was the quickest and simplest way to get him to shut up. It meant Sam had Dean’s flannel and t-shirt off, shoes and socks somewhere over head, and his belt landed on the other side of the room before Dean had time to react. His hand quickly grabbed the side of his jeans, trying to keep them up even as Sam was pulling them down over Dean’s hips. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Sammy?” 

His poor brother sounded shocked and offended. Of course, Sam had nefarious intentions, but in the first instance…

“Making sure you aren’t more injured than you told me.”

Dean had one last argument. “Fuck! Stop! Sam! You’ll rip my fucking dick off!”

Sam paused. While he had no interest in Dean’s dick, he had even less interest in cleaning up an accidental blood spill. If his own cock was anything to go by… his hard, blood-filled cock, nestled against Dean. _Fuck it_ , Sam resisted no longer, the lure of Dean’s perfectly positioned ass too much. Closing his eyes, he ground against the plush curve before his mind drifted reluctantly back to Dean’s dick. Probably like Sam’s. Hard. Full of blood. And if it caught on the zipper, it would be a mood killer. Sighing, Sam rested his full weight against Dean’s ass, pressing him into the bed. 

“I suppose it’s a pretty enough dick that you don’t want it ruined. Fine. I’ll unzip your jeans. However,” Sam let his voice drop, “I’ll only remove them safely if you stay still. The second you move, I’ll pull them right down, regardless of what’s in the way.”

Dean was silent for all of three seconds. But by that time, Sam had Dean’s naked ass beneath him. 

~o~

Dean was a lot more injured than he let on. He twisted away, trying to hide the bruises that colored from his chest to his thigh even as Sam hand stopped his movement, leaving him bare to his eyes and hands. There were even some healing claw marks that Sam had never seen before. 

And Sam was not happy. 

Well. He was a little happy. How could he not be?! He was seated across Dean’s hips, the gentle pressure of Dean’s soft cock pressed against Sam’s ass. And more than that, Dean wiggled and wriggled so delightfully beneath him. Even as Sam’s blood boiled from anger, his cock was more than happy to take some of that hot blood, seeing his brother laid out before him. 

But these marks… 

“You’re going to stop. Nothing else is going to get its hands on you anymore. ”

Surprisingly, Dean did stop moving, body locking and eyes flickering to Sam. Staring at his brother for a long moment, Sam quirked his lips as things started to click into place. Dean’s smirking looks. The little glances. The defiance. 

Dean was simply _begging_ to be put in his place. 

“Oh, Dean. Oh my dear, big brother. You wanted my attention, hmmmm?”

Sam leaned down, one large hand cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean’s eyes flickered nervously as Sam lowered his head, before he licked one long swipe along Dean’s forehead, his tongue picking up the sluggish blood and catching on the ragged edges of the head wound. Dean’s pained gasp was music to his ears. 

“Letting all these other _creatures_ touch you. It’s going to stop, Dean. It’s going to stop right now.” 

Sam let a little iron enter his voice and Dean seemed to relax under his touch. Before remembering he was an argumentative pain in the ass and trying to buck Sam off. 

“The fuck? Your _attention_? You’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe it was _you_ that got hit on the head back there.” 

Immediately, Dean shifted from outrage to concern. Eyes narrowed in concentration, he scanned Sam’s body. Honestly, if he wasn’t so pissed off, Sam would laugh. Instead Sam leaned down, catching Dean’s lips with his own. He let his hand drift down Dean’s cheek, pressing into each bruise, swallowing Dean’s pained little cries. Pulling back, Sam let his thumb catch against Dean’s lip, eyes blowing dark as he imagined this scene but with Dean’s mouth stretched tight around his cock. 

Before he could get caught up in the image – one he would be revisiting in the flesh, he softly traced along Dean’s jaw when he paused. Dark bruises marred his brothers’ pale flesh. 

“I don’t like these marks on you.” It was easy to ignore his brother’s eye roll. Instead Sam pressed his fingers in, hard, relishing in Dean’s flinch. Following the line of bruises, Sam kept pressing, letting his own marks bloom over the false claims. When he reached Dean’s throat, he leanded down and let his mouth ghost across Dean’s Adam’s apple, before letting his teeth grip on another bruise. 

Dean fought it, but Sam was bigger and stronger. He let his body push against Dean, push him into the mattress, and he grabbed at Dean’s flailing hand, fist locking it out of the way. When Dean finally went lax, Sam bit hard, harder until he felt he felt the thick, slick slide of Dean’s blood, tasted the sweet tang on his tongue. 

“I own it all, Dean,” Sam informed his brother as he finally lifted his head. And it was beautiful. Now Dean’s neck bore Sam’s finger marks and teeth marks. It was impossible to see what had been there before. Growling softly, he pressed against the bite, ignoring Dean’s complaints before finally letting his palm rest across Dean’s throat. Sam could feel the way his brother swallowed under his hand, the way his breath caught. It was a heady, powerful feeling. 

And suddenly it wasn’t enough. Sam needed to see and touch and taste _all_ of Dean. Teach him he had a new master now, and no one and nothing else would be getting their hands on him. Sam’s vision swam as blood rushed to his cock, and he knew exactly how to show Dean how things were going to be. 

Without warning his headstrong brother, Sam flipped him over, ignoring the muted complaints as his face hit the mattress. 

“It’s funny, you know. We could have gone about this so differently. I’ve thought about you. Thought about fucking you. And in my head, it was gentle. Because I love you, Dean, never doubt it. But I should have known you don’t want gentle. You want to be tamed. You want to tease me, taunt me. Make me work for it. Well, congratulations, Dean, you’ve won the grand prize. Because it worked. Your little shows, the way every single thing we come across gets to have their greedy hands all over you. I’ve seen it, and I’ve seen enough. You wanted my attention? Well you’ve got it. Every last little bit. So. What do we do now?” 

~o~

While Dean was a strong man, Sam was so much stronger. Bigger, and stronger, and now he had his brother over his lap, wrists trapped in Sam’s big, strong hand on one side, with Dean’s beautiful bow legs stretching out to the other side. And in between, Sam had two fingers knuckle deep in Dean’s ass. Through his curses, Dean was making the most delightful sounds. 

“I knew you’d look good like this.”

Sam’s voice was dreamy. It was almost hypnotic watching his fingers press and disappear inside Dean’s welcoming body, knowing that soon, soon he’d be buried balls deep before filling Dean up. 

“My touch is going to be burned into your body, Dean. You’ll never forget it. And don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re never empty again.”

Biting his lip, Sam added a third finger. He could already imagine how his come would look dripping from Dean’s well fucked hole. His cock was also interested, hot and hard beneath Dean’s belly. With a final lingering look, Sam pulled his fingers from Dean’s ass. It was beautiful the way Dean clenched around him, not wanting to let him go. 

Well, Sam would just have to hold on to something else. 

~o~

Dean was every bit as hot and tight and welcoming as Sam had imagined. Dean opened beneath him as Sam slowly pushed his length into Dean, stopping only when he’d bottomed out, his balls resting against the curve of Dean’s ass. 

_Fuck_! It felt so damn good. It was like coming home. And speaking of coming… Closing his eyes, Sam breathed harshly through his nose for a few moments. He really needed to get himself under control so he didn’t come like a two pump chump. Dean deserved better than that. 

Opening his eyes, the view was _amazing _. Before he’d managed to get his cock in, Dean had been moving around too much, so Sam had tied his hands behind his back. Now he was laid out like a delicious dinner. Sam let his eyes caress the breadth of Dean’s back, his muscles rippling as he clenched and unclenched the wrists bound behind him. And then Sam’s eyes lighted upon a freckle. And then another. And another. Pretty as they were, they were still marks he hadn’t put there. In time he’d lay claim to those as well.__

__Although – why should Sam deny himself the pleasure? Dropping his face to Dean’s shoulder Sam ghosted kisses across those beautiful freckles._ _

__“Angel kisses,” Sam mused to himself, enjoyed the way Dean jolted under him. “Would you say that was something else that got its hands on you?”_ _

__He gave no more warning, just lowering his mouth to a particularly round and freckle, suckling a bright red mark over the top._ _

__“Mine,” he murmured._ _

__Sam admired his handiwork for a few moments, deciding the marks could wait a little. Here he was, buried in Dean, and –_ _

__Running his hands back down Dean’s side, his hands fitted themselves to the finger marks he’d left on Dean’s hips._ _

__“Perfect fit,” he informed his brother. “Just like here-“_ _

__Sam thrust forward, and moaned in quiet pleasure as Dean opened up even more, letting him in even further. It was a gift._ _

__Looking down, Sam appreciated the way his dark hair looked pressed up against Dean’s ass. But pulling back? Oh, that was pure beauty. The way Dean’s hole stretched so obscenely around Sam’s thick cock. Sam let go of Dean’s hip, tracing one finger gently around where they were joined. Dean clenched automatically, and Sam’s head tipped back as he groaned again._ _

__“Feels good, doesn’t it, Dean?” Sam opened his eyes, almost in love with the rhythmic movement of Dean’s tightly stretched hole. “I can’t believe I can even fit in here.”_ _

__Slowly, languorously, Sam pulled back, watching his cock as he retreated from Dean’s ass. When only the tip still penetrated his brother’s welcoming hole, Sam thrust back in, balls deep, only to do it again, and again._ _

__“God, Dean! You should see the way your ass opens for me. But inside, damn! You feel so fucking good! So hot and tight and per- _ah_! Perfect! Fucking - _ugh_ \- fucking made for it aren’t you. No!” Sam slammed in again. “Made for me. Made for taking my cock, taking what… ever… I give… _you_!” _ _

__The last word was little more than a breathy groan. Sam hands scrabbled against Dean’s sweat slicked hips, and he ground himself into Dean, feeling his cock jerk once, twice, and then a third time as he filled Dean._ _

__And then it was over. With a silent sigh, Sam let his body rest over Dean’s back. His cock was softening, but he was so comfortable inside Dean. He could stay there forever. Although it wasn’t practical. With a grumbling complaint sat up - Dean’s hands couldn’t be too comfortable, tied behind his back as they were - and Sam _really_ wanted to see what he’d done. _ _

__Pulling free, the obscene pop music to his ears, Sam quickly untied Dean’s wrists, rubbing them a little, before placing Dean’s hand beside him on the bed. Dean just grunted and turned his face away. That wasn’t an issue. Sam wasn’t interested in his face right now. Shifting behind his brother, Sam reached underneath Dean’s thighs, pulling him back so those beautiful bowlegs now framed Sam’s waist._ _

__And, coincidentally placed Dean’s well fucked ass right in front of Sam. Taking a few moments, Sam stared at the sight before him._ _

__“It doesn’t even want to close,” Sam told his brother, a little awe in his voice. And perhaps the way Sam clutched each glorious ass cheek, holding him wide, wasn’t helping. But Dean’s hole, so small before, was now pink and gaping and pulsing around nothing but Sam’s come._ _

__“It’s so pretty.”_ _

__Sam ran a single finger along the rim, catching his seed and pushing it back in, before idly wiping his finger on Dean's ass cheek. “I’ll have to get you a plug, Dean. Good as this looks, it belongs inside you. That way I’ll always be touching you, inside and out.”_ _

__Dean groaned out something, a complaint perhaps, but Sam just leaned down to kiss along Dean’s stretched rim. Soft, sweet kisses, before he stuck his tongue in deep. It was only Sam’s firm hold that kept Dean on his lap. While he didn’t love the taste of his own come, the feel of Dean writhing beneath him was worth it. And it did look pretty. So pretty. It was something he’d look at again and again and-_ _

__“Oh. Look at that, Dean. Ready for round two.”_ _

__~o~_ _

__When Dean was sure he could move again, he sat up. And _fuck_. Every. Single. Thing. Hurt. Glaring at the bruises on his wrists, he twisted, and couldn’t help but glare when he saw himself in the mirror. Everything, _everything_ was covered with Sam._ _

__Behind him he could see Sam, eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he observed Dean’s bruised and bloodied neck and shoulders._ _

__“I thought you said I wasn’t going to get hurt anymore.” Dean was sure there was a whine in his voice, but he couldn’t help it._ _

__“I said no one else would get to hurt you,” Sam corrected._ _

__Dean sighed. The bite marks would be stinging for weeks, and if the way Sam was licking his lips was any indication, for a lot longer than that._ _

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have my first fic of 2020. 
> 
> And I am so thrilled to post my gift for BlindSwandive. Thank you - THANK YOU - for being amazing and sweet and I really hope this lives up to expectations. 
> 
> Everyone else - hope you liked it!


End file.
